


Five Months of Missing You

by pineapple_bread



Series: Chinese translation of Stevenat Fluffy Sexcapades [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, not entirely an established relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_bread/pseuds/pineapple_bread





	Five Months of Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Months of Missing You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425612) by [mckayla (steveromanov)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveromanov/pseuds/mckayla). 



　　承蒙了Maria Hill的关照，Steve在D.C.的公寓被维持着原封不动。虽然离开了这么久，但是“回到家”的感觉在他将钥匙在门把手里旋转然后踏进家门的时候却从未击中他。

　　说实话，他从来没有觉得这个公寓是家。它曾是 _一个_ 家，由神盾局提供并且为他安置了家具，但也仅仅是如它的字面意思一样。

　　当Steve走进这个公寓的时候，他并没有感觉到像他13岁时所感觉到的，从学校放学回家然后发现他的妈妈站在炉子旁边为当天的晚餐做着土豆。 _那_ 对他来说才是家。而Bucky在甚至不到二十分钟之后就会敲着他家的门，脸上挂着傻乎乎的微笑，手里还抓着一个脏脏的棒球。

　　自从Steve和Sam从D.C.离开出发去寻找他的曾经的，被认为已经死亡的最好的朋友已经有大概五个多月了。在那个时候他们并没有这样的好运气。没有神盾局的——或者可能是九头蛇的？——资源，人工地追踪一个人已经被证实是件相当困难的事。他们不太容易得到线索，但当那些线索出现时，它们常常被证实是没有结果的，或者只是来自某些想要吸引美国队长注意的人的错误信息。

　　不仅如此，Bucky也不想要被找到。

　　在这样的情况下，Steve和Sam像是在寻找一个幽灵。哪怕是这样的认知会以大概五种不同的方式让Steve的心收紧，他仍旧明白事实就是如此。

他本会继续寻找的，但他也能看的出来Sam感到越来越疲倦了。毕竟这个男人 _的确_ 有他的生活——家庭和或许除了Steve以外更多的朋友，还有明显，他缺乏超级士兵的血清能让他突破他的极限。Steve意识到他正在自私地将Sam拖进这个不会有结果的追捕中。不过，他 _会_ 找到Bucky的，如果不是现在，那就是之后。或者，更好的是，Bucky或许会找到他。

　　Steve知道想要得到答案的感受是怎么样的。而在这样做的同时，他也学会了你得自己找到它们。那些答案不能—— _也不会_ ——自己找到你。因此，随之而来的，他也找到了慰藉。Bucky在寻找着他自己的答案，并且，相当肯定的，那些答案会引导着一条直直的指向Steve的道路。

　　而他会等待着。

　　随着一声叹气，Steve用脚将他身后的公寓门关上然后将他的钥匙甩到了附近的茶几上。在他短暂地停下来疲惫地用手抹了把脸并且进一步走进房子的时候，他的留声机里正在播放的一首歌的微弱的音乐声传到了他的耳朵里。

　　Steve停下了他前进的脚步，在他竖起耳朵紧张地听着那音乐声时他的身体因警觉而变得紧绷，并寻找着是否有入侵者——毫无疑问的，的确有一个入侵者——在他的家里。上一次发生这样的情况的时候，Nick Fury正在他的公寓里等着他。并且，在那不久之后，Nick也在他的公寓里被 _射中_ 了。且不说Nick并没有真的死掉这个事实，Steve还是脱下了他肩上的背包把它安静地丢在了他的脚边，进入了准备开始一场打斗的状态。

　　当他沿着分隔开门口和客厅的墙前进时，Louis Armstrong的那首I’m in the Mood for Love和Steve自己的心跳声回荡在他耳边。他半期待着Nick会坐在跟几个月前同一把扶手椅里等着他，但他不太确定。并不是所有属于九头蛇的人都跟着Pierce和突击队一起被打败了。他们中的一些人还在外面等待着，密谋着，直到他们找到一个方法能够永远地打倒美国队长。　

　　除了这个人。这个人看上去不像是属于有耐心的那一类人。

　　Steve慢慢地稍微向前探了探头，用他那双湛蓝的眼睛凝视着角落，并立即发现了一个盘腿坐在之前提到过的那张扶手椅里的人的轮廓。尽管他的感官被提升了，Steve还是不能在黑暗中认出这个入侵者的容貌，但那也意味着他们看不见站在墙后的他。这个人向左移动了几乎没有一寸来使月光照亮了——Steve现在意识到了——她带有明显女性特征的轮廓。然而，那并不是让他片刻后松了口气并从墙后走出来的原因。

　　不，环在那个人腰上的有着红色沙漏图案的黑色腰带才是最终让他放松下来的原因。

　　Steve故意让叹气声盖过了音乐声。“你知道，你可以就像个普通人一样到机场去接我的。”

　　当她回答的时候，她的声音非常清楚。现在他冷静下来了，他意识到正在播放的那首歌的声音甚至并不像一开始他认为的那样响。

　　“那样的话乐趣又在哪里呢，Rogers？”

　　Steve并没有去开灯。她打开了公寓里的那些窗户——很有可能她一开始就是从那里进来的；她喜欢挑战——而月光从窗户照进了客厅在地上映出了缩小变形的一些正方形。

　　取而代之的，他向前走了半步等待着。随着她从椅子上站起身来，她的整张脸都被月光照亮了。

　　Natasha看上去就跟上次他看见她的时候一模一样。哪怕是在黑暗里，Steve也可以看见她的头发依然是他知道的那样，如果他完全诚实的话，爱着的，那种铜红色。然而，它不像上次他在公墓里Nick的“坟墓”前看到她时的那样直。它现在变得更卷了，接近卷发了，虽然它很顺服而他知道它现在很有可能在它的自然状态下。它也变得更长了一点，就挂在她锁骨的下面一点点，但她仍然把它梳成中分。他控制住想要将他的手指穿过那在月光下微微反着光的头发的欲望，取而代之的让他的眼睛检视着她的脸。

　　过去的五个月似乎并没有和善地对待Natasha。在她的眼睛下方有一个已经快要完全好了的小伤口，尽管如此，Steve还是发现了。在她脖子上还有一个指印，就像是什么人想要掐死她，虽然那个指印也在消退。一些缝针的痕迹的在消失在她发际线的红色碎发里，而她支撑着她的右臂比支撑她的左臂要更多一点。所有的这些迹象大部分都不明显，如果有什么人在看着她，他们或许不会发现有什么不对。但这是 _Steve_ ，他不但比大多数人更善于观察，他同时也在面对Natasha Romanoff的时候对她更为关注。

　　根据那些伤，她在过去的几个星期里的某个时候被当做了一场攻击的目标。

　　“嘿，不用担心这个。我很好，”在注意到Steve脸上的担忧时她柔声说道，“你该看看那些男的。”

　　他的眉头皱得更紧了。“‘男的’？Nat，你身上发生了什么了？”

　　Steve终于上前用手轻抚着她的脸，大拇指沿着那个正在愈合的伤口划过。而Natasha伸手轻轻地抓住他的手腕，用食指和中指夹住了他的拇指。他的眉头因担心而紧皱着，而他的下颚因对那些对她造成了这些伤害的人的愤怒而紧绷。但是比起那六个被派来在她离开里约热内卢时暗杀她的九头蛇特工，她已经很幸运了。

　　她把那六个人都杀了，并且没有一个人是同一种死法的。不用说，她很高兴她要忍受的全部只是一个脱了臼的肩膀，和一路上的一些刮伤还有一些抓伤。

　　然而，这看上去并没有使Steve满意，所以Natasha安慰地用拇指划过他的手背，伴随着一声轻叹将下颌轻轻地蹭过他的手掌。她抬高手将她的手放到了他的耳背下方，手指伸到他颈后抓揉着他颈后的头发。

　　“我想你了。”就是她接着所说的全部。

　　Steve安静地叹息了一声，暂时放下了他所有正在担心的问题。重要的是，他现在意识到了，是她还活着——还有他是如此该死的高兴能再次看到她这个事实。

　　“我也想你了，”他回答道，温柔地朝着她微笑着。“我是说，别会意错了，我喜欢Sam。他是个很好的人，但……他只是无法跟你相比。”

　　Natasha亲昵地轻轻拍了他的侧脸，并以同样亲昵的方式翻了个白眼。“奉承可不会让你达到目的，Steve。”

　　对此，被她谈论的这个男人自信地笑了然后温柔地将他的嘴唇轻轻地碰上她的。Natasha在他能说出“哪怕是和你一起在我的床上？”之前忍住了想要再次对他翻白眼的冲动。

　　Natasha装出一幅要考虑的样子——然后拒绝了——他所暗示的。她咬了咬唇，知道这样做会让他发疯。“Hmm，不，我不这么认为。那个床垫对我来说 _太_ 硬了。”

“哦， _闭嘴_ 吧。”Steve半不耐烦半开玩笑地抱怨着伸手搂过了她的腰，让她的身体贴近他，同时注意着她仍然疼痛的手臂。Natasha发出了一声惊讶的喘息——在过去的这几个月里发生了什么让他变得这么直接了？但 _尽管如此_ ，这并不是说她在抱怨什么——然后将手撑在了他的胸前，手指微微陷入他T恤的棉布料里。他的嘴唇现在只停留在她的嘴唇上方的几英寸，他的手指把玩着她的牛仔裤后袋边，指尖沿着她的臀部划过。Natasha强迫她自己从他湿润的嘴唇和已经放大的瞳孔上移开视线。

　　“所以，Rogers？你是要亲我呢，还是说你打算要把我就这么晾在这儿？”

当她刚说完这句话的时候Steve就已经低下头重重地吻上了她，并在她微微张开嘴默许他的舌头进入的时候轻轻地咬了咬她的下唇。在他的一只手顺着她的身体向上，划过她的胸部最终停在她的脸侧时，她无意识地发出了一声呜咽。他的拇指紧紧地按在她的颧骨上，而他的另一只手按在她的后腰上。在她意识到发生了什么之前，Steve正将她向后推，然后她就被轻轻地撞到了墙上并且再次的，那力道并没有使她的任何受伤的部分变得更严重。

　　这是个相当让人惊异的事实，当这个男人和她在一起的时候能变的多么的粗野，同时却又会确保不会在这过程中伤到她。在意识到这点后只让她更用力地亲吻着他，她的呼吸变得粗重起来。Steve结实的躯体挡住了月光，将她笼罩在了黑暗中。

仿佛像是过了一辈子这么长的时间，这两个人才终于分开对方来呼吸。虽然Steve在超级士兵血清的作用下或许可以继续再亲上几分钟不用换气，然而，Natasha仍旧是个，比其他来说，一个标准的人类。而她感觉她的肺就像是被点上了能引起快感的火。

　　在他们分开后，她利用了这短暂的时间来将他的T恤推高。他在得到暗示之后自己动手将T恤脱掉了，而她以打破记录的速度拽下她的制服的拉链。Steve在她将自己的胳膊从袖子里脱出来之前就已经完全脱掉了他的T恤，所以他将她的连体制服推滑下她的肩膀来帮助她——在看到她那被嵌着酒红色蕾丝边的黑色胸罩勾勒出的胸部曲线时他的呼吸一滞——接着将它，在他拉开了她的靴子的拉链并将她的靴子脱下来甩到一边后，卷起滑过她那奶油色的大腿，最后完全脱了下来。

　　Natasha踏出了那堆布料，她将制服踢到了一边后她那双被头发稍微遮住了的眼睛向下看向了还蹲跪在她脚边Steve，然后轻微地打了个冷颤。

　　“如果你冷的话，你就不应该把全部窗户都打开了。”他低声说着，并没有顾忌他的嗓音让一股燥热直直地冲向了她的核心。她咬了咬唇，不耐烦地拍了一下他的头侧。

　　“我是那样进来的，我也可以那样离开。”这是个空洞的威胁，而他们两个都知道这点。Natasha那已被唤起性欲的表情让那威胁变得毫无力量。

　　“但你不会。”Steve得意地笑了下然后向前倾，将自己的唇印上了她的大腿内侧并轻轻啃咬着。接着他又在她的另一边大腿的内侧重复了同样的动作，留下了相同的印记。她在他用双手将她的臀部抵在墙上固定住的时候深吸了一口气。他炽热的双手紧紧地贴着她的皮肤，他的两个拇指沿着她的髋骨的轮廓来回滑动着。

　　在他越来越接近她黑色内裤上的那块湿处时，Natasha意识到她绝对喜欢Steve这狂妄自大的一面——至少，是在他们准备要展开一场激烈的性爱的时候。

　　然而，她又有点讨厌Steve这狂妄自大的一面，因为正当她以为他会扯掉她的内裤然后将嘴贴到她的阴部时，他略过了她整个骨盆部分。取而代之的，他向上轻咬着她的肚脐上方。

“哦，你这混——”在她能说完“混蛋”这个词之前，他以闪电般的速度站了起来然后将这个词吞进了他的嘴里。他将他的嘴唇再次贴向了她的，同时用他的臀部将她往墙上磨蹭着。

　　狂妄的Steve的阴茎，看起来，就像一块该死的石头一样硬。而它的长度，如果他以一个恰好的角度磨蹭过来的话，能让它直接摩擦过她的阴核。

　　但是他不会。因为，Natasha很快就意识到了，这个该死的混蛋正在戏弄着她。

　　“我恨你，你知道吗？”Natasha喘着气说着。他的在她的颈侧轻咬着，啃咬着她的锁骨然后吮吸着她的皮肤。她在之前并没有意识到，但他在不知道什么时候已经设法用他的那双大手将她两边的手腕都钉到墙上。

　　在她正准备跳起来将她的双腿环到他的腰上时，他将她的其中一条腿夹到了他还穿着斜纹棉布裤的双腿中。一般情况下，这不会是什么大问题。 _一般情况下_ ，Natasha仍然可以磨蹭着他的大腿来获得暂时的满足。然而，Steve预期到了这个，双腿对着她离膝盖上面一点的地方施力——这个距离想要得到更多的摩擦的话，对她来说绝对是太远了。

　　Steve在她颈侧低声轻笑，笑声的回响让她偏了偏头然后张嘴发出了一声无声的呻吟。这两个动作都违背了她身体的每一个行动意愿。她不想就这么放弃，但是这该死的男人让这变得更难了。而她很肯定她的乳头都变得非常硬非常挺立以至于要把她的内衣撑破了。

　　那个血清肯定也给了Steve读心的能力，因为就在Natasha产生了那个想法的几秒后他的双手就摸到了她的背上灵巧地解开了她内衣的扣子，让这阻碍了气氛更进一步的衣物飘落到地上，然后将她的双乳握在了手里。

　　Natasha，再次地，不由自主地发出了一声呻吟。在她感觉到Steve得意对她笑着并且用带有老茧的拇指揉着她两边的乳头时，她不得不咬住她的下唇来压下一声更大的呻吟声。Steve抬起他的头将她失神的表情收入眼底，而那景象让他已经变硬的阴茎变的更硬了。

　　他发出了一声低吼，弯腰用双臂托起了Natasha的臀部，将她抱起直到她终于明白了暗示然后将她的双腿缠到了他的腰上。他将他们从墙边移开，凭着记忆向房间走去——Steve有着非常好的记忆力——同时继续不停地让那些吻落在她的乳房之间，最后，落到了她那已经挺立起来的其中一个乳头上。在他将那蔷薇色的乳头含入双唇然后舔弄着的时候，她发出了一声惊讶的喘息。

　　Natasha一边拼命地将自己的大腿缠在他的腰上，一边将十指深深地插入他的头发将他的头压向自己的胸部，在他将她的乳头在他双唇间富有技巧性地舔弄时，她在他的怀里颤抖着发出了低泣。

　　非常突然地，Natasha感到自己短暂地在空气中暴露了一下，几秒之后她发现自己落到了床上，还因为床的弹力而伴随着一个小反弹。她透过湿润的双眼看着他平稳快速地解开他的皮带然后用同样速度和方式解下他的黑色牛仔裤扔到地板上。他的阴茎被他的海军四角内裤包裹着勾勒出完美的线条，毫不犹豫地，Natasha坐起来将她的手指勾住他的内裤裤头，而她的唇印上了他腹部那消失在内裤下方的毛发的边缘。

　　Steve在她伸出舌头擦过他的皮肤时倒吸了一口气，他的手掌牢牢地却没有太过用力地握着她赤裸的双肩。他能感觉到她的肌肉在他的手指下运动着，在她以一种挑逗的方式将他的内裤慢慢地拉下到他的小腿处时，然后她坐在床边一边将湿漉漉的吻印在他的髋骨和他的勃起两边的腿根部，一边用脚趾将内裤完全扯下来。他发出了一声有些挫败的低吼而她刻意地忽视了它，因为Steve Rogers并不是这个房间里唯一一个知道怎么戏弄人的。

　　终于，在那些看上去有一个世纪那么久的，故意远离他已被唤醒的阴茎的抚捏和亲吻之后，Natasha将她的手包裹着他的阴茎的底端然后撸动了一下。这让他不由自主地将阴茎挺入她的掌心，同时他也能感觉到她的笑因为她再次将她的双唇印到了他的大腿上。缓慢地，非常缓慢地，她将她的那些亲吻慢慢地向他的坚挺靠近。最后，她终于张嘴将他的坚挺含入嘴里，那性感的双唇牢牢地包裹着他的坚挺的冠部。

　　Steve忍住了想要将手放到她的脑后的欲望转而发出了一声大声的呻吟。“N-Nat……”

　　而被喊到名字的这个女人用收紧她的双颊的一记吮吸作出了她的应答，在Steve将指尖掐入她的肩胛时再次滑动着她的手。她只用嘴吮吸着一半而用手来照顾剩下的，因为Steve是个 _该死的_ 大家伙。接着她将他的硬挺从双唇中抽出来，发出了一声明显的响声，然后将她的手环着他的腰将他拉倒到床上。

　　他们的欲望再次上升了，于是他们的嘴再次碰撞到了一起，带着欲望不断地探索着对方。Steve很快就将Natasha摁倒了在这“太硬了”的床垫上。在他们的嘴紧贴着的时候，他用拇指和食指揉捏着她的乳头，然后右手一路沿着她的身体向下滑直到他的手盖上了她的阴部。她用尽全力才没有发出一声喘息，虽然这努力最终还是在Steve屈起手指在她涨的发疼的阴蒂上打着圈的时候被粉碎了。

　　Natasha用双腿紧紧地夹住他的手腕，拼命地想要得到更多，而他给了她更多。他用拇指代替了之前的那根手指，用足以引起她一声短促的哭喊的力气摁压着她的阴蒂，同时将中指慢慢地进入她然后试探性地抽插着。

　　她在他身下扭动着在他们亲吻的时候用力地抓着他得后颈，她的眉头因情欲而皱起。接着他就用拇指的指尖尖锐地摁压了一下她的阴蒂，而这让她的身体因惊讶而颤栗。她因自己的反应而呻吟着，而他毫不犹豫地又重复了之前的行为，同时他的其他几根手指在她的穴内抽插着。很快他可以感觉到她的双腿将他的手夹得更紧了，她的气息因更多的呻吟和喘息而变得不稳。她紧紧地抓着他的上臂就好像她的生命依赖于此，她的背向上挺起来贴近他的身体，然后到达了高潮。

她的头发在床上散开着就像是一席火帘，Steve单手搂着她的身体让她好紧贴着他，额头靠着他的肩膀喘着气从高潮中平静下来。当她的呼吸再次变得平稳时，他才将在她双腿间的手抽了出来将手上的液体随意地抹在了床单上然后才伸手抚着她的后颈，温柔地亲吻着她。

　　就是在这个时候，Natasha以快速流畅的动作将她的双腿环上Steve的腰，将他们的位置翻转然后坐在了他的腹部上，他那仍然保持着完全勃起的状态的阴茎抵着她的后腰。她将他的手压到床上让他们的双手在他那有着一头金发的脑袋上十指交缠着，带着一个小小的微笑俯下身来像几秒钟之前他吻她那般温柔地亲吻着他，不过这次她还带有些许炫耀意味地咬了咬他的下唇。

　　接着她直起身来将他的勃起握到了手中，然后让他进入了自己。她因快感而微微皱起了眉，头也向后仰着，在适应着他的尺寸的时候双唇微张着。

　　Natasha弯下腰来再次亲吻他，靠放到他的头两侧的双肘来支撑着自己。他们的双手交叠着，她开始摆动着她的臀部。

　　一开始那很慢，虽然Steve觉得如果她再快一点的话他就会立刻达到高潮。他等待着，直到她再次性奋起来，他才发出一声让她的双腿在他腰上抽动着的压抑呻吟。Natasha开始加快速度，将自己的手从他的手中挪开然后将它们按在了他的胸前，在她渴望而激烈地骑着他的时候支撑着自己。

　　Steve在感觉到他的双球开始抽搐时咬紧了牙，但他更想在高潮吞没他之前让他的爱人至少再高潮一次。有了这个想法，Steve突然地坐直了将他的手环到了Natasha的背后这样她就不会向后倒去。当他开始向上顶弄着撞击着她体内时，他将他的手掌贴着她的脊椎来作为支撑。

　　那对坐直的他来说其实是个有点难维持的动作，但他将一只手放到身后支撑着自己，用另一只手来固定住Natasha。整个房间里都回荡着激烈的肌肤拍打声，混合着Steve的呻吟和低吼还有Natasha的喘息和低吟。

“Fuck，Steve！”Natasha在这个该死的男人将他的拇指摁上她的阴蒂开始摩擦的时候很响地呻吟了一声。她在他的怀里颤栗着，指甲在他的后颈和背上留下了长长的抓痕。在Steve的拇指滑过她的阴部时她的呼吸滞了一下，她的身体也在一震之后彻底瘫软了在他的怀里。接着她气喘吁吁地把脸埋在了他的颈侧。

　　Natasha看上去像是暂时不会移动，但紧接着她能感觉到Steve的阴茎在她体内抽动着，于是她向后倒去，眯着双眼，脸上带着一个小小的、轻柔的微笑，尽管事实上她正在用力——仅剩的力气——将他们的位置翻转，这样她就能再次躺着了。而让他重新动起来她所需要做的全部就是用脚后跟戳一下Steve的臀部，她喉咙里发出声音向他示意着他终于可以释放，不用压抑着什么。

　　而那就是他所做的。他将床单攥在放在她两侧的手里，这样他在高潮的时候就不会有伤到她的危险。Steve该死的差点就将床垫拽下来两块了，他更深更快地抽插了几次然后咬紧了牙，紧到Natasha甚至以为他会咬碎一颗牙。随着一声压抑的呻吟和一声含糊的听起来像是她的名字的抽气，Steve的阴茎在她体内抽搐着然后用炽热的体液充满了她。伴随着高潮的颤栗，略带疲惫地倒在她身旁到床上然后将她拥入怀中，他的体重让床垫深陷变得倾斜。当Natasha将她的额头贴到他的胸口时，Steve的呼吸仍然有些急促。他将他的下巴架到了她的头上，他们两人都在缓缓地调整着呼吸，等待着他们的心率恢复正常。

　　一会儿之后，Steve转身让自己正面朝上躺在床上然后把Natasha拉到了他身上，Natasha则是将下巴架到放在了他胸口的双手上。在长长的深色睫毛下，那双橄榄色的眼睛朝他眨了眨，这让Steve无法克制地抬起一只手将一缕红发从她在月光下变得柔和的，几乎像是天使般的面容上拨开。

　　“我想你了。”他呐呐的说着，用拇指轻轻滑过她的脸侧然后在她的颧骨上来回慢慢地来回轻抚着。她略略地向前靠近了他的触碰，在感受到他那让她感觉非常熟悉的带茧的手指滑过她皮肤的时候短暂地闭了闭她的眼睛。

　　她温柔地笑了，向前靠了过去然后将她得嘴唇轻轻地印上他的。“我也想你了。”

 


End file.
